


One in Four

by LacePendragon



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Background Sorta Renora, Established Relationship, IronQrow Week, Ironqrow Week 2020, M/M, V7 Era, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Qrow wakes up one morning, alone in his and James’ bed, to find himself wearing an engagement ring. He doesn’t remember being proposed to. He wants to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600084
Comments: 33
Kudos: 140





	One in Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetiniestnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/gifts).



> This fic technically came out of four things.  
> 1) @thetiniestnerd requested I write a fic where James proposes to Qrow in his sleep.  
> 2) Day 6 of Ironqrow Week is "Happily Ever After"  
> 3) An anon in my inbox, a long time ago, sent me this: "Idk if you've ever seen Schitt's Creek, but in it David always wears 4 silver rings, so when Patrick proposes, it's with 4 more instead of 1 and I am. So soft. Thinking about James doing that for Qrow"  
> 4) You know that children's book "Are you my mother?" where the kid parades through all the other animals? That, but the animals stick around. So to speak.
> 
> Put all that together, and you get this, some 5k of nonsense. I hope you enjoy.

When Qrow awoke that morning, he expected it to be a regular day. He had some work to do, and so did James, but they’d set aside time to have lunch together, plus they had to prepare for the meeting with Robyn, out at the Coliseum, where they’d be explaining some things to the new Councilwoman (Nora had won that fight, and quite handily).

Yet, when he awoke, he found he was alone. That wasn’t, in itself, unusual, but Qrow had woken up early to spend time with James, and so finding James already gone was… concerning.

Maybe he’d been called to an emergency Council meeting? Maybe he hadn’t felt well and was being ill somewhere? Maybe he’d gotten a bout of insomnia and had slipped out of bed so he didn’t wake up Qrow? Qrow didn’t know. There were plenty of options, but most of them left him anxious.

He closed his eyes and scrubbed his left hand over his face, then froze, opening his eyes and holding his hand in front of him.

His left hand, usually bare, was now adorned with a silver ring on his ring finger. He turned his hand over to look at the back of his hand, rather than his palm, and found the ring had two tiny stones in it: a blue one and a red one.

He blinked. _Huh._ He hadn’t had that when he’d gone to sleep, had he?

Once, he would have blamed drinking. More times than he cared to count, he’d ended up blackout drunk and forgotten something important. These days, he couldn’t blame drinking, or anything else. There were no blank spots in his memory. No weird blackouts he needed explained.

No, this ring had appeared on his hand in his sleep.

He frowned at the ring, sitting up and rubbing his fingers and thumb across it. Silver, as he thought, but sturdier. Maybe a blend? And the stones had to be held in with something other than the metal, if it was a ring for him. James knew how easy it was for Qrow to ruin jewellery. Assuming it _was_ from James. But it had to be. No one else had access to this bedroom.

Why had James given Qrow a ring in his sleep? Why that finger? Why wasn’t he here?

There was only _one_ answer Qrow could think of, but he didn’t dare put it to words. If he was right, and he hoped he was, then he wanted to hear it from James, before he heard it from himself. If Qrow put it to word, then he’d jinx it, and his luck would, inevitably, destroy his hopes and shatter his dreams. That was how it worked.

Taking a deep breath, Qrow grabbed his Scroll and pulled up James. He punched call and waited, but he didn’t have to wait long, as the call immediately went to the Busy signal and hung up. Qrow frowned. He texted James, just a simple “good morning” and the auto-reply sent back “I am currently busy with work. I will text you back later. – Auto Reply.”

Okay. No need to panic. This wasn’t the end of the world. Just because James had taken off this morning, without a word, and wasn’t answering his Scroll right now, and Qrow had woken up with a mysterious ring on his finger that sent hope and anxiety coursing through his veins in alternating, screaming rivers, didn’t mean anything.

…Right?

Qrow shook himself and shoved out of the bed. He stumbled, planted a hand on the end table, and let the world turn right side up. He blinked, shook his head again, and wracked his brain for what to do next. Had James left a note? There was nothing on the end tables, or the mirror over the dresser, but he could have left it on the fridge or the coffee maker.

Shuffling out of the room, he moved toward the kitchen, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest and the weight on his finger. Surely, it wasn’t as heavy as he thought, but it _felt_ heavy. Like it dragged down his left side, stretching out his arm until his hand dragged along the floor.

There was no note on the fridge, nor the cupboards, nor the coffee maker, which was silent and empty, slumbering against the countertop. There was nothing to indicate James had even _been_ in this kitchen, this morning. Had he? Had he even made coffee, or had he run out the door so quickly he’d forgotten even his routines?

What the _hell_ was going on? Why had James shut him out, like this? Why was Qrow wearing a ring he didn’t understand, given to him by a man who wouldn’t talk to him?

Qrow rested his hands against the countertop and bowed his head, closing his eyes against the roar of emotion that tore through his body.

He was so caught up in trying to breathe, to relax, that he didn’t notice his Scroll was ringing until it buzzed up against his hand, from where he’d left it on the counter.

Qrow opened his eyes and saw Clover’s name scrawled across the tiny side screen of the fancy Scroll. He cursed. He didn’t _want_ to talk to anyone, but if he didn’t, he was going to drive himself crazy with his anxiety and fear.

He picked up.

“What?” asked Qrow, holding it to his ear.

“Qrow!” came Clover’s cheerful voice. Qrow winced and held the folded Scroll away from his ear. Of _course_ he was a morning person. Clover was _exactly_ the sort of dumbass motherfucker that’d be a fucking morning person. “How are you?”

Qrow put the Scroll back to his ear and said, “If you called me this early to make small talk, I will hunt you down and feed you your own tongue.”

“Did I wake you up?” asked Clover, sounding amused.

“No,” snapped Qrow, before he could stop himself. “I’ve been awake long enough for my day to already be _shit._ ”

“…How long have you been awake?” came Clover’s reply.

Qrow huffed. “About ten minutes.”

“Shit,” said Clover. A long silence, because Qrow didn’t feel like trying to response to Clover. Then, “Do you… wanna talk about it?”

Qrow sighed. “No,” he said. Then, “…Yeah.”

“I’ll be right over,” said Clover. The click of the call dying sounded and Qrow set down his Scroll. He bowed his head further and sighed, closing his eyes. The thoughts of James leaving this morning, of this ring, of everything, all swarmed back in.

Qrow opened his eyes and started making coffee. He needed to keep his mind busy or he was going to lose it before Clover even showed up. So, he focused on making coffee, and he focused on remembering how Clover took his, because the fucker would comment if he got it wrong, and he focused on picking out mugs – he chose ones he didn’t care much about, because his semblance was probably going to go haywire today. And he didn’t want to chance a mug he loved falling off the counter from a stray elbow.

Before long, there was a knock at the door, and Qrow moved and opened it.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he opened the door, but Clover _immediately hugging him_ wasn’t it. He stumbled back two steps and lifted his arms, unsure what else to do.

After a moment, Clover pulled back and smiled at him. “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Qrow stared. He needed a minute. He needed _multiple_ minutes. Clover was a _lot_ to handle, even on a good day, and this was not a good day.

“What’s going on?” asked Clover. Qrow pulled him back toward the kitchen and handed him his coffee. Holding his own coffee, Qrow held up the back of his left hand. Clover let out a whistle. “Are you… are you two…?”

Qrow sighed. “I don’t _know_ ,” he said.

Clover raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. Qrow wasn’t sure if the coffee had cooled enough by now that he was fine, if it was his semblance, or if the guy was just pretending it didn’t burn.

He tried his own coffee and winced when it burned the roof of his mouth. Clover smiled and kept drinking. Qrow glared.

“So, uh,” said Clover, lowering the mug. “How do you _not_ know?”

“I woke up with it,” said Qrow. Clover tilted his head. “And no, I didn’t do anything stupid last night. I remember the night. I wasn’t wearing it when I fell asleep.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” said Clover. “I have all the faith in the world in you, Qrow.” Qrow grimaced. He wished Clover wouldn’t say things like that. It just made him feel even more inadequate than he already did. “So… no ideas?”

“I have one,” murmured Qrow. “But I don’t want to jinx it.”

Clover nodded. “And you can’t ask him?”

“He won’t answer my calls, or my texts.” Qrow frowned and stared down at his coffee. He wasn’t really in the mood for coffee, right now, especially not James’ preferred roast, which had the unfortunate side effect of reminding him of James just from the smell.

“Okay,” said Clover. “So why don’t we go find him?”

Qrow blinked. He hadn’t… thought about that. He sighed.

“Hadn’t thought of that?” asked Clover, raising an eyebrow.

Qrow winced. He didn’t want to admit it, but yeah. Clover had pulled the thoughts straight from his head.

“You think it’ll work?” asked Qrow, instead of responding to his question.

Clover shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt.” Then, pausing, he added, “Well, it couldn’t hurt any worse than it already does, right? Either he doesn’t answer, and we’re where we started, or else he answers, and you know what’s going on.”

“We?” echoed Qrow, raising an eyebrow.

“If you want me,” said Clover. He set down his mug, which Qrow noted was empty. Damn. He was blaming Clover’s semblance. The man could not have burnt his mouth and still been speaking this easily. “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you, and I want to help, if I can.”

Qrow pressed his lips together and looked away, because he couldn’t look at Clover and deal with his emotions at the same time. This damn man was too good. It was starting to get under his skin. He didn’t know if it was because Clover was just too damn bright and Qrow didn’t have sunglasses, so to speak, or because Clover was everything Qrow wished he was.

Stable, happy, encouraging, and protective while also not preventing growth in those around him.

“Sure,” said Qrow. “I could use the support.”

Clover gestured with a sweeping arm toward the road. “Lead the way,” he said.

Qrow sighed. He set down his mug and winced when it slipped off the counter, then frowned when Clover caught it. Coffee sloshed over Qrow’s sock feet and he winced. He jumped back, sliding, and grumbled when Clover caught him by the wrist to keep him from falling over.

“Fine,” said Qrow, stepping back from Clover. His wet feet squished. “I need to get changed.” He turned and headed down the hallway.

“I’ll clean up!” called Clover from behind him. Qrow sighed and let his head droop forward. He hadn’t even _considered_ that. Of course Clover had, though. Clover was fucking _Clover._

One of these days Qrow was gonna cut off his feet and wear them as lucky charms, like that damn rabbit’s foot of his.

But maybe that was just the fear talking.

By the time Qrow returned to the kitchen, having gotten dressed, Clover had tied up the spilled coffee, washed both mugs, and returned the coffee pot to its slumbering state. Qrow felt… unexpectedly grateful, all things considered.

“Ready to go?” asked Clover, smiling at him.

Qrow nodded. “Sure. You think he’ll be in his office?”

Clover shrugged. “Not sure,” he said, “but there’s no harm in starting there.”

Together, they left the apartment and moved through Atlas Academy, circling from the living quarters, to the officer quarters, to the student dorms – where they bumped into the kids. Ruby stopped Qrow, at that point, and Qrow grimaced, because he wasn’t sure how much of this he wanted to explain to her.

“Uncle Qrow!” said Ruby, skipping up to him. She bounced up and down in place, still wearing her non-descript Atlas pajamas. He hated those pajamas. Was tempted to break out a sewing machine and make some for the kids that suited their personalities better. “What’s up? You look sad.”

Yeah, he did. But she didn’t have to say it, did she?

“Uh, just looking for James,” said Qrow. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, only for Ruby to gasp.

“Is _that_?” she started, pointing at the ring on his left hand. Her eyes twinkled. “Uncle Qrow are you and the General—”

“No,” said Qrow, too sharply. “I don’t know. It’s complicated. That’s why I’m trying to find him.”

“Oh!” said Ruby. She tilted her head and squinted at him. “Why don’t I come with you, for moral support?” She looked over her shoulder, to the rest of her team, and her smile spread. “And, and! They could come too. You’re great. And we—” She gasped and put her hands on either side of her face. “We could be your _cheerleaders._ ”

Qrow tried to keep his expression neutral, but his eyes went wide and he stumbled back a step. Ruby’s exuberant personality was soothing in most cases, but right now it was more worrying than anything else.

“Uh…” Qrow looked at Clover for help, eyes pleading.

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” said Clover, cheerfully. He put his hands on his hips. “Support systems are an important aspect of relationships, and I’m sure Qrow could use the support right now, what with all his doubts.”

Yang came up behind Ruby. “You have doubts about the General?” she asked. She narrowed her eyes and punched her metal fist into her flesh palm. “Let’s break his legs.”

Qrow sighed and fought a scowl. _Damn it Clover._ The fucking traitor.

“No breaking bones, but sure, fine, you can come with me,” said Qrow.

“Team RWBY reporting for duty!” said Ruby, saluting Qrow, and he couldn’t help but smile at that.

Qrow set off with Clover at his side and Team RWBY behind him, the four kids chattering away and discussing possibilities for why James had taken off. He tried to tune them out, especially when Yang guessed he’d been eaten by an Ursa. He didn’t need to consider a dead boyfriend.

As they approached the end of the dorms, Team JNR and Oscar looked up from where they’d been playing cards on a table in the common area.

“Hey guys,” called Jaune. “Where you headed?”

Qrow started to respond, but Ruby cut him off. “We’re going to see the General! We think he tried to ask Uncle Qrow something _very important_ last night.” Qrow looked over his shoulder to see Ruby pointing to her left ring finger, hand aloft. “But he didn’t say anything, so we have to go check.”

“He didn’t say anything?” echoed Nora. “That’s weird.”

“Perhaps he’s scared,” said Ren, folding his arms across his chest. “Actions speak louder than words, Nora.”

Nora gave him a flat look that made Qrow curious, because he didn’t know the context.

“Gee, you don’t say?” she replied, sarcastic.

“Can we join you?” asked Jaune.

“We could be your support team,” said Oscar, hopping a bit in place. He smiled at Qrow and Qrow looked away. He didn’t deserve how easily this kid had forgiven him. “Please?”

“Sure,” said Qrow, staring at the floor. “The more the merrier.”

And so the group headed out again, this time with four more people attached to the train. Qrow tried not to listen to his own doubts as they walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his body hunched over as he walked.

“Do you really think he was too scared?” asked Jaune, his voice floating up from behind Qrow.

“I think that fear is a perfectly reasonable response to massive changes in your life, especially ones that effect people you care about,” came Ren’s reply. Qrow winced at that. He’d heard, from Ruby, part of what had happened at the rally. What _should_ have helped Ren and Nora’s relationship had really just fucked them up even more, because now Ren had something else to avoid talking about.

Nora had come to Qrow once, angry and looking for a fight. He’d let her win, though only just, just so she could have that.

“If you really care about someone that much, you have an obligation to be honest with them,” said Nora, sounding annoyed. “If they feel the same way, don’t you think you should tell them?”

“Well, how would the General know how Qrow felt about this?” asked Ren.

“They’ve been dating for seven years. I’d think Ironwood would have talked to him about it at least once,” replied Nora, sounding even more annoyed.

Clover looked at Qrow. “You know what’s going on, back there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Qrow sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Guys, please, can’t we just relax for one day?” said Jaune.

“Oh sure, take his side,” huffed Nora. “You guys _always_ take each other’s side.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” came Ren’s indignant response.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t know!”

“All right, that’s enough,” said Yang. “You two can _stop_ until we get this sorted out, got it?”

“Fine,” replied both of them.

Qrow sighed and let his head droop a bit. If he’d just managed to say no, or go on his own, he wouldn’t have to listen to all this. He could have flown to James’ office by himself.

“Kids,” said Clover, rolling his eyes. He side-stepped and bumped shoulders with Qrow. “Hey, chin up. They make a good point.” Qrow raised an eyebrow. “You know, beneath the arguing. The General did this for a reason, even if we don’t know what that is. I imagine it’s fear. He’s very prone to irrationality from doubt and fear.” Clover folded his arms behind his head. “It’s part of why we are all so glad when you showed up. You smooth out his edges, soothe his extremes.” Clover smiled. “On top of being a pretty cool guy, yourself.”

Qrow felt his ears warm. No matter how many times Clover complimented him, it never failed to startle him. Before Clover, only James had ever complimented him, and Qrow had been able to brush that off as part of James’ attraction to him. Clover, however, had no motives, no history. He’d met Qrow and just decided he liked him, that Qrow would be a good friend, a good partner.

It was… strange. Though validating in ways he’d never thought he’d feel.

Even if Clover occasionally made him feel like a failure, by contrast, and also annoyed the shit out of him.

Young, spry fucker that he was.

“Glad to know I can help,” mumbled Qrow, unsure what else to say.

Clover shrugged, easy as breathing. “Hey, you’re his partner. You do pretty amazing just being here.” Clover grinned. “Now, we just need to sort this out, and see if you two both don’t end up happier.”

Qrow paused. “You really believe that?”

He felt someone bump into him but couldn’t bring himself to turn. He stared at the floor.

“Of course,” said Clover. “What other option is there?”

Qrow swallowed. This, he had an answer for.

“He could have changed his mind,” said Qrow. He licking his lips. “Maybe that’s why he left. Or maybe he put it on to see if it fit and it wouldn’t come off, so he ran. Maybe he’s not ready. Maybe this war means he doesn’t want to. Maybe he’s so convinced we’re going to _die_ that it’s a last hurrah against Salem.” He gesticulated in sharp, tight motions in front of himself. “Or maybe it’s a goodbye present and it’s his way of saying ‘get out of my life’, because I’ve never been good enough for him and now he can’t even blame the alcohol on it. Because going sober means that there’s nothing to blame me being _useless_ on!”

His words rang in the hallway. His chest heaved when he stopped speaking. He felt the gaze of the kids on him, and turned, slightly, to see them staring.

“Uncle Qrow…” Ruby’s voice wobbled as she spoke. Tears prickled her eyes and he grimaced. Damn it.

“Do you really think so lowly of yourself?” asked Oscar.

Qrow shrugged, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. “Look—” he started, and when he saw someone else going to speak, he cut them off. “I don’t say shit like this to get sympathy or compliments. I don’t need them. I don’t believe them. Whatever’s going on in my head is mine to solve.” He grimaced, his words bitter. “Whether or not I believe that shit is something else entirely.”

Ruby hugged him. Qrow started, having not seen her move. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she said, voice soft. “And I hope you’ll believe, someday, that you’re as great as I think you are. You’re not a failure, Uncle Qrow, and you’re good enough for Ironwood.”

Qrow rested a hand atop her head. “Yeah, well,” he sighed, “takes a lot to believe things like that.”

“I know,” said Ruby, quietly. “Maybe not the same way, but I know.” She stepped back and beamed up at him, still teary. “Let’s go find General Ironwood. Maybe he can help.”

Qrow gave a wry smile. “He usually does,” he said. He cleared his throat, mumbled an apology, turned, and headed toward the office before anyone else could say anything and maybe make him cry.

He really didn’t want to cry.

The elevator up to the office was packed, and Nora was rambling about gemstones the whole way. She liked garnets, and so did Qrow. She’d noticed them in the ring and was talking about how nice they looked with the dark sapphires.

Qrow couldn’t help but feel it was a metaphor.

When the elevator dinged open, and Qrow stepped out, he groaned, because standing in the main room were the rest of the Ace-Ops, Winter, and Penny.

“What’s going on?” asked Winter.

Qrow sighed. “I’m looking for James,” he said.

“Why?” asked Winter, narrowing her eyes. Qrow didn’t get a chance to respond, because Nora did it for him.

“Well, Qrow’s got a ring, and _we_ think it might be an engagement ring, but apparently he never got asked, so we don’t know. Ren says that Ironwood was too scared to ask him, but I think that’s just a cop out and that we should break his legs,” said Nora, folding her arms.

“I’m not saying it’s fear over asking. It’s fear over what comes next,” said Ren. “If you are going to change something so integral to your life, it’s reasonable to fear the consequences.”

Nora scoffed. “Consequences? You say that like he’s committing a crime or something.”

“I’m starting to wonder if this wasn’t just cruel,” said Yang. She folded her arms. “With how worried Qrow is, this whole morning has probably been hell for him, and the General had to know how Qrow would react. Something seems fishy.”

Ruby hummed. “But Yang, maybe he was anxious too. Ironwood has a lot of fear because of Salem, it makes sense that he’d be short-sighted in something not world-ending.”

“How is a proposal not world-ending?” asked Ren.

“Why is romance the end of the world for you?” snapped Nora.

“Guys, can we please stop?” said Jaune. “This isn’t the time or the place.”

Oscar came up next to Qrow and said, “I think you’re great.” And Qrow smiled at him.

As the argument reached a crescendo, and the Ace-Ops threw in with their own responses – Elm thought a marriage might crash and burn during the apocalypse, Marrow thought it was cute, Harriet was teasing Marrow – Qrow finally lost his patience. He turned toward the groups, his back to the stairs, and threw his hands into the air.

“Enough!” he shouted. Everyone went quiet. “We don’t have answers. All we have is speculation. So why don’t I just go ask him?”

“Ask me what?” came James’ voice. Qrow froze, eyes going wide as he turned to find James standing on the stairs up into his office.

“James,” squeaked Qrow. “What a lovely surprise.”

James raised an eyebrow and came down the rest of the stairs, arms folded behind his back and gaze sliding around the room. “You seem to have an entourage.”

“Yeah,” said Qrow, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, that wasn’t the plan.”

“Plan?” echoed James. Qrow didn’t really have anything to explain that, because he didn’t even _have_ a plan, so he stayed silent. James said, “Did you get my note?” His brow furrowed as he spoke.

Qrow blinked. “What note?”

“The one I left for you, on the bathroom mirror.”

Qrow swore. “No, I didn’t check the bathroom.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, then back across it, then down his face. “Damn, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” said James. He cast a look at the group and cleared his throat. “Did you… want to come into my office?”

Qrow cast a glance at the others, who watched, and his gaze lingered on Clover, who smiled at him and inclined his head. Then, his gaze shifted to Ruby, who gave him a thumb’s up. He sighed.

“Actually, I’d rather do this out there, if that’s okay with you,” he said. The others whispered a few things before falling silent. James turned red.

“Uh… yes,” he said. “Yes, I can do that.” He cleared his throat. “You see, Qrow, I left the note… I gave you the ring… I left…” He sighed and bowed his head. “I’m not very good at this.”

“You’ve always sucked at speeches,” said Qrow, tilting his head to one side. He swallowed. “Why did you leave?”

“Because I wanted to do a grand gesture, and that seems to have failed.” James spoke as he crossed the space. He stopped in front of Qrow, just inside arm’s reach. “This ring,” he reached out and took Qrow’s hand, lifting it, “was only the first part. The note was to tell you why I did it.”

Qrow swallowed. “What did it say?” he asked, curling his fingers into James’.

“It said that this ring was a symbol,” said James, his voice soft. “A symbol of the first time we met, at the Vytal Festival in Mistral, all those years ago.”

Qrow remembered that day. He’d been a first year, James had been third. It’d been the only festival they’d shared. James’ team had kicked Team STRQ’s _ass_ up and down the battlefield, but they’d offered to buy them lunch, after, and he and James had been friends ever since.

James reached into his breast pocket and pulled out another ring. This one had a yellow stone inset into pale gold. “This one was the second festival. In Vacuo.” He slipped the ring onto Qrow’s index finger and lifted his hand to press a kiss to the ring and skin beneath.

“When we fought together,” murmured Qrow. The Blind Worms had almost taken out a massive training group, and Qrow and James’ quick thinking had saved them. They’d drank deeply that night, and even kissed in their drunken haze. But they hadn’t ended up together, not yet. That had been fifteen years ago.

James nodded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out another ring. A plain iron band that was twice as wide as the others. “This ring is for the third festival, in Atlas.” He slipped the ring onto Qrow’s middle finger, lifted his hand, and kissed the ring and skin beneath.

That had been seven years ago, when they’d gotten together. The Atlas tournament had involved a lot of awkward dancing around each other. Qrow had been brought in as a special guest of James’. He remembered long hours in James’ seats, discussing tactics and avoiding their feelings.

He remembered the night it had come to a head. He still had the scar from falling into the bedside table in his haste to get out of his pants. A little knick behind one ear that had brought on way too much blood and even more laughter, once they’d calmed down.

“And this one,” said James, breaking Qrow from his thoughts. He pulled this ring from his right jacket pocket and held it out. The band was black and it had a handful of tiny white inlaid into them. Diamonds. It was a much smaller ring, as well, “is for Vale. The last tournament.”

Qrow sucked in a breath. The fall of Beacon. The fight in the streets. James appearing to save them, and him saving James. A kiss as they parted ways, neither knowing if they’d see the other ever again.

James slipped the ring onto Qrow’s pinkie finger.

“Four rings,” said James. “Four tournaments.” He took Qrow’s right hand and lifted it, holding them next to each other, and that was when Qrow saw the similarities. The colour schemes, the sizes, all built to match his right hand. “You wear four rings. If I was going to add to that, I didn’t want to add _one._ I wanted to add four. Equal, but not symmetrical.”

“Like you,” murmured Qrow.

“Like us,” corrected James. Then, he got down on one knee, and Qrow lost his breath.

James held their joined hands in front of him and smiled up at Qrow. “I’m sorry. I should have made this clearer from the start. But I was scared, and I hoped the anticipation would help, but I was wrong.” He took a breath and Qrow mimicked him, pretending his chest wasn’t quivering with each draw of air. Behind him, the kids and Specialists were perfectly silent, though Qrow thought he heard one of them crying.

His bet was on Marrow.

“I should have started with this,” said James, his ears turning redder by the moment. “Qrow, we’ve known each other since we were students. We have fought together, and we have fought each other. We have been allies, colleagues, friends, and lovers. And today, we are all of those things.” His smile widened. Qrow smiled back, tears in his eyes. “If you’ll let me, I’d be more. Not just your lover, your friend, but your partner in all things. Your husband.” Qrow mouthed the word as an echo. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and you have made me a better man.”

Qrow swallowed, eyes wet and lower lip trembling. He fought the urge to pull back his hands to cover his near-crying.

“Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” asked James.

Qrow nodded, not trusting himself to speak for a moment, then managed to gasp out, “ _Yes._ ” Around them, everyone cheered and whistled. James got to his feet and pulled Qrow close, his hands on Qrow’s face and Qrow’s hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, General,” said Yang. Qrow started. “You better be helping him with all that self-hatred and doubt stuff he has.”

James stared into Qrow’s eyes. “Well, luckily for him, we’ve got our whole lives ahead of us to help with that.” And he leaned in and kissed Qrow, and Qrow kissed back.

Anxiety lingered, but the panic was gone. And James was right.

They had their whole lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I always adore comments and feedback. Please feel free to leave your thoughts, and thank you for reading!


End file.
